A Good Portal Master
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Spitfire gets hurt on a mission, Crystal feels like it's her fault. Can Spellslamzer and Spitfire help her see that it's not her fault and that she's a good Portal Master?


**A story that came to me and I just had to do it. :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Gin belongs to Guestspirit. Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

**A Good Portal Master**

"Guys, I'm worried about Crystal," Rachel said to Blaze and Gin. "She raced out of the Academy and she looked really upset."

"Where did she run off to?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know," the Tech Portal Master said. "She used her teleporting skills before I could catch up to her."

"Sounds like she wanted to be alone for a bit," Gin said. "But...what could have happened that she would get that upset? From what I've seen, she's a happy kid dedicated to her training and to having fun."

Blaze nodded with a smile. "That's Crystal to a 'T'," he said before looking concerned. "So what could have happened that made her so upset that she wouldn't want to talk to us?"

Scarlett Ninjini came out, sporting a sling that was supporting her left arm, and she looked worried. "Scarlett," Rachel said in concern. "What happened?"

"Bowslinger Doomlander," the giant replied. "Crystal, Spitfire, and I were enjoying some time in Motley Meadows and the little creep surprised us."

She paused here, which made Rachel's worry grow. "Scarlett?" She asked softly.

The genie looked saddened. "Spitfire got the worst of it," she said. "It seemed the Doomlander was targeting him."

"How is he?" Blaze asked in worry.

"He's in a coma right now and Mags, Magna Charge, and Drill Sergeant are working to help him heal. He's stable for the time being and if all goes well, he'll fully recover and wake up soon."

The three Portal Masters put two and two together. "Crystal's upset that Spitfire got hurt," Gin said.

Blaze looked grim. "I think...it's the first time it's happened to her," he said.

"You're right," Rachel said, worry present on her face. "Crystal cares a lot about her partners and to have one of them get badly hurt, she's no doubt blaming herself for it."

"We need to find her," Gin said. "I'll grab Stormblade and we'll do a search from the sky."

"Thank you, Gin," the Tech Portal Master said. "I'll grab Fiesta and we'll look in places where she might be."

"I'll get Wildfire and we'll search the Sensei Temples," Blaze said.

"Thank you, Blaze," Rachel said, grateful to the two of them. She turned to Scarlett. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

The genie nodded. "Spitfire needs her," she said softly, to which the others nodded and headed out to find the young Life Portal Master.

* * *

_Meanwhile, underneath the M.A.P., by the Rat Kingdom..._

Crystal sniffled as she sat down by the cave that would take her back up topside, knowing she was at least safe from being found out right away. She huddled in a ball, tears rolling down her face as she thought about Spitfire, who was in the medbay and hurt. She felt horrible that her Supercharger partner was injured and that she had been unable to prevent it. A soft sob escaped her as her forehead rested on her knees.

Rachel, Gin, and Blaze, along with their partners, were having no luck so far in finding the young girl and as their worry grew, Spellslamzer joined the search in looking for the young girl. He then noticed a small rat nearby, one that would dig holes that would lead to hidden caves or the Rat Kingdom.

At once, the giant Spell Punk knew where his Portal Master had gone and he chased after one of the small rats, which dug a hole a moment later and jumped into it. Spellslamzer was right behind it, landing lightly outside the Rat Kingdom just as a soft sob reached his ears and he walked around the corner to find Crystal sitting by the cave nearby and she was crying. He moved closer.

"Crystal," he called softly.

Hearing him, she lifted up her head, looking at him. Her face was pinched tight and red from crying as tears poured out of her eyes, which were also red from her crying. "Oh, little one," the giant Spell Punk said as he sat down beside her and scooped her up into his arms. Crystal suddenly hugged him tight and her crying became harsher and louder, though it was somewhat muffled as her face was buried into his shoulder.

Spellslamzer held the young girl comfortingly, rocking her gently. "Shh," he soothed, stroking her head gently. A few moments later, her crying died down and she sniffled, her breath hitching a little as a few soft sobs escaped her. "There," the giant Spell Punk soothed, wiping away her tears with a gentle hand. "What happened, little one?"

The gentle question made fresh tears come to the young girl's eyes, but Spellslamzer patiently wiped them away, something the young girl took comfort in and she took a deep breath before speaking. "Spitfire got badly hurt," she said, her seven-year-old voice sounding small. "I...I couldn't stop the Doomlander from hurting him."

The Spell Punk nodded gently. "You know, he's doing better," he said. "He should wake up soon."

"But I should have made sure he didn't get hurt," she said. "It's my fault." She sighed. "I'm not a good Portal Master."

"Now hold on there," Spellslamzer said. "That's not true, little one."

She looked up at him and he smiled gently. "You are a good Life Portal Master who is dedicated to her training and dedicated to protect Skylands," he continued.

"Well, yeah, but...," she started to say, but a gentle hand gently covered her mouth, stopping her from protesting.

"Remember how you defeated me in the ring?" He asked her.

She remembered and nodded, wondering what he was getting at. He smiled again. "You not only defeated me in the ring and gained me as one of your partners, but you've given Kaos the boot quite a few times," he continued, chuckling. "Like back when you saved Roller Brawl's mother."

The young girl remembered that. It was the day she had gained her Skyelemental and the day that she not only gained Roller Brawl as a friend, but the vampire skater had also promised that if the young girl was ever injured and needed help, she'd be there for her. Spellslamzer gently tilted Crystal's face up with a gentle hand, making her look at him. "You are a good Portal Master, Crystal, and I'm very proud of you," he said. "And I know your sister is too, along with Starcast, Boom Bloom, and Blaze."

The young girl was still sniffling, but starting to feel better. Just then, someone dropped down beside them and she looked up to see it was Spitfire and he was fully recovered. "Spitfire!" She exclaimed happily.

Chuckling, Spellslamzer handed the young girl to the Supercharger, who hugged her as she hugged him tight, happy that he was okay. "Hey, kiddo," he said. "You weren't blaming yourself for what happened, were you?"

She looked sad. "Yes," she said. "Because I should have kept you from being hurt."

He smiled. "Hey, kid," he said, making her look at him. "That wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself for that, okay?"

She nodded, but noticed how he suddenly got a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Tickle attack!" He cried out and began tickling the young girl, who squealed with giggles and squirmed, but couldn't get away.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SPITFIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIRE!" She tried to talk, but her laughter took over again.

He chuckled. "You're my Portal Master, kid, and I'm not letting you give up that just because I got hurt," he said. "I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you give up being the Life Portal Master and my friend."

"I agree," Spellslamzer said as he joined in the tickle attack, tickling Crystal's knees while Spitfire tickled the young girl's stomach, making her laugh heartily.

* * *

_Topside, near the Academy..._

Fiesta and Wildfire suddenly paused, the golden lion's ears twitching a little. "I think I hear her," he said.

"I do, too," the skeleton said. "That's Crystal's laughter."

Rachel and Blaze listened too. "Sounds like she' getting tickled," the Tech Portal Master said.

Blaze smiled. "I think I can guess by who," he said as Gin and Stormblade landed, shaking their heads.

"We couldn't find her," Gin said.

"And we searched all over," Stormblade said.

"Maybe because we looked everywhere but down," Rachel said, realizing Crystal's laughter was drifting upwards towards them. "She's under the M.A.P."

Wildfire nodded. "By the Rat Kingdom," he said.

The six of them found a rat and chased him until he made a hole that would lead them to the Rat Kingdom and they jumped down the hole one at a time before hearing the Life Portal Master's laughter grow louder and followed it to find an adorable sight that made them all smile.

Spitfire was blowing raspberries into Crystal's neck while Spellslamzer was blowing raspberries into the young girl's stomach, making her squeal with laughter, especially when the Supercharger was tickling her underarms as well and the Spell Punk was tickling the young girl's knees. "So, do you believe us, kiddo?" Spitfire asked as he and Spellslamzer stopped the tickle torture, giving Crystal a chance to catch her breath.

"Do you agree that you are a good Portal Master?" Spellslamzer asked.

"And you promise not to be sad anymore?" The Supercharger added.

"Because if not...," the giant Spell Punk said as he and Spitfire wiggled their hovering fingers over the young girl, making her squeak and giggle. "We'll tickle you silly."

He said this teasingly, which made Crystal giggle again. Chuckles reached them and the three saw the audience, who were all smiling at them. Rachel moved forward as Crystal giggled and reached for her, to which the older girl picked up her little sister and hugged her. "Don't ever doubt yourself, Crystal," she said. "I'm proud of you, little sister."

"And we're proud of you," Blaze said as the others nodded.

Crystal smiled. "Thanks, guys," she said gratefully, hugging her sister and everyone else, feeling better and reassured that she was a good Portal Master just like the others.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
